


A Starry Night, a Bottle of Wine, and Thou

by magickalmolly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Merry had said he had wanted nothing more this night than to eat a good meal, drink a fine cup of wine and gaze at the stars. Merry had provided the meal, and nature had provided the stars. The least Pippin could do was provide the wine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy Gamgee (DaisyGamgee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyGamgee/gifts).



> Originally written December 23, 2002.

Stretching out on the blanket, Pippin breathed a contented sigh and folded his hands behind his head. His belly was full and the evening air was sweet and warm. The sky extended overhead, clear and filled with stars perfect for gazing at. He did this now, lazily connecting the twinkling dots in his mind, making shapes and designs that only he could see. 

Next to him sat Merry, his back against the trunk of the apple tree they had decided to have their evening picnic under. One hand was wrapped contentedly over the curve of his own full belly; the other held a cup of dark wine, which he sipped at slowly. “It certainly is a beautiful night...” Merry commented quietly, but Pippin only murmured a reply, too intent on the stars to respond with more effort.

Smiling, Merry nudged Pippin’s hip with his toe, trying to get the younger hobbit’s attention. Pippin simply shifted a bit, settling himself back into the blanket more comfortably, still not looking at Merry. He was studying a small grouping of stars just above him, trying to decide what they reminded him of. It wasn’t until Merry leaned over, blocking his view and startling him with a furtive kiss to his cheek that Pippin broke his gaze away.

“I was talking to you, goose.” Merry said, furrowing his brow in mock frustration. Tipping his head back, Pippin looked at Merry upside down, giggling at how funny he seemed this way. Merry smiled then; the sight of a happy Pippin always tugging his mouth into a grin, whether he wanted it or no. He kissed Pippin again, upside down and on the mouth this time, and the both of them laughed against one another’s lips.

“Merry, come lie here with me. I want to know what you see in the stars.” Merry looked from Pippin to the delicious cup of wine in his hand and back again. He couldn’t drink his wine if he was lying on his back, but he couldn’t curl up next to Pippin’s sweet body if he insisted on finishing his drink. He decided to compromise by draining his cup and then lying down next to Pippin. As he lay down, Merry realized that drinking so quickly was a mistake; his head began to feel fuzzy.

Pippin noticed Merry’s eyes unfocus, and he couldn’t hold back his chuckle. The wine he had brought with them was very strong; Pippin himself had snuck it out of the cellar from his father’s private collection. Merry had said he had wanted nothing more this night than to eat a good meal, drink a fine cup of wine and gaze at the stars. Merry had provided the meal, and nature had provided the stars. The least Pippin could do was provide the wine. But he had not told Merry where the wine had come from, deciding that Merry might be less than willing to partake of the Thain’s wine if he had known.

Nestling into Merry’s side, Pippin rested his head on Merry’s shoulder so their faces were close, and they stared up together at the sky for a short while, the both of them pointing our various shapes and designs, speaking softly to one another. The wine settled in Merry’s belly warmly, and as his head cleared a bit he stretched back against the blanket with a satisfied sigh. It truly was a beautiful night, and he felt blessedly content.

Glancing sideways at Pippin, Merry took a moment to study the handsome lad next to him as he studied the stars. He considered Pippin’s profile in the moonlight, smiling to himself as he did so. He loved Pippin’s face; could never get enough of those bright green eyes or the light dusting of freckles across the curve of his cheeks. Merry wanted to reach out with his finger and trace the line of his distinguished Took nose, but he restrained himself; settling instead for watching the thoughts flit across Pippin’s features, wondering what his clever mind was thinking.

Pippin could tell that Merry was watching him and not the stars, and he was grateful for the darkness around them lest Merry see him blush. He peeked at Merry through the corner of his eye, just for a second, then back to the sky again.

“Are you enjoying the view?” Pippin asked shyly, holding his lower lip between his teeth as he waited for an answer. Merry chuckled softly, deep in his throat, turning his face into Pippin’s silky curls and nuzzling at them with his nose.

“Yes, it’s beautiful…” Merry whispered against Pippin’s ear, then turned his face to look up at the stars once again. Pippin’s blush deepened, and he snuggled closer into the curve of Merry’s body.

They lay in silence for long moments, and then Merry asked, “Do you think the stars will all come crashing down on us someday?” His eyes were still towards the sky. Pippin pulled back a bit, studying Merry’s face. Under the influence of good wine, Merry tended to ponder interesting notions, and Pippin had to remind himself of that fact, making the strange question a bit easier to accept.

Pippin thought for a moment before he answered, not exactly sure how to respond. “I shouldn't think so... but then again, I can't say I know how they stay up in the first place.”

Humming deep in his chest, Merry mused, “I wonder what purpose they have?”

Pippin rolled onto his side, sliding his hand around Merry’s waist. “Perhaps simply to give young lovers something beautiful to gaze at.” He wasn’t so interested in the stars anymore; the feeling of Merry’s warmth next to him and the sound of his sonorous voice infinitely more appealing.

Merry turned to Pippin then, giving him such an adoring smile that Pippin was sure he’d forget to breathe. “But why would young lovers wish to gaze at anything else but each other? For the stars are certainly not as beautiful as my lover. And yet, I still look at them, from time to time.”

Blushing from ear tip to ear tip, Pippin managed to whisper, “So, why do you look at them at all?” He leaned his face in a bit closer, hoping for a sweet kiss to go along with those sweet words.

But Merry was still pondering, and he scratched his chin slowly as his eyes glanced to the sky again. “Perhaps merely to mock them. I used to look at them a lot more.”

Not willing to give up, Pippin nuzzled his nose against Merry’s face, letting his breath tickle over Merry’s cheek. “And why don't you look at them as much?

“I look at you, dearest.” But even as he said it, Merry’s eyes were tracing patterns in the sky.

Pippin kissed Merry’s cheek; one last effort to get those lovely gray eyes to turn his way again. “And I would certainly rather look at you,” he crooned softly.

Merry smiled, but he still kept his gaze trained above him. “Still, it is a beautiful night.”

Pippin gave up at this, scooting away a little, resting his elbow on the blanket and his cheek on his hand. Merry was definitely in a pondering mood and there was nothing he could do except wait for it to pass. But Pippin didn’t mind; simply being here with Merry made him happy. And, he thought to himself impishly, the night was young; there would be plenty of time for kisses later. 

“Merry, why do you think the stars are there?” Pippin toyed idly with one of the buttons on Merry’s shirt, studying the night sky once again. If he wasn’t to get kisses, Pippin decided he would try to content himself with Merry’s thoughts instead.

But Merry could tell from the tone in his voice that it wasn’t discussion Pippin craved, and he put aside his desire for conversation to focus on a more important desire. A copper haired desire that was distracting him with his slim fingers. He turned to Pippin then, capturing the young Took’s hand in his own and giving him a tender smile. “I have no idea, Pip... and my mind is not so concerned with it.”

“No?” Pippin couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice. Tilting his head a bit, he asked, “So what does concern your mind?”

“My mind really isn't concerned with much of anything... It's my heart that likes to get itself concerned.” Merry scooted a little closer, pulling Pippin’s hand to his mouth and kissing the knuckles softly.

Sighing, Pippin let his eyes close at Merry’s touch, a slow smile spreading across his face. It seemed as if the kisses were coming sooner than he had expected and Pippin was more than pleased; he was weary of talking about the stars. Pippin wriggled next to Merry so that their bellies were touching, and he let his voice drop to a whisper as he spoke. “And what is your heart concerned over, Merry?”

Merry whispered back, his voice gently teasing as his lips brushed against Pippin’s velvety cheek. “Well, a heart is a very secret place. Perhaps what it is concerned over is also a secret.”

Eyes fluttering at the sensation of Merry’s lips on his skin, Pippin turned his head slightly, wanting to feel that warm mouth against his own. Pippin murmured, “And you can't tell me this secret?” he murmured.

Smiling, his mouth caressing softly over Pippin’s, Merry said, “I can tell you anything, dearest. You know the secret of my heart as well as you know yourself, for you are my secret; my secret love.”

Merry’s sweet words made Pippin’s belly tremble and his ears turn pink. Pippin always wanted to say lovely things the way Merry did, but he felt as if he didn’t know how. He settled instead for trying to show Merry how much he loved him. So with a small sigh Pippin leaned up, and kissed Merry gently, softly pressing their mouths together. Pulling back after a long moment, Pippin looked up to find Merry’s eyes gazing down at him. He gave Merry a loving smile and whispered, “I love you so.”

Now it was Merry’s turn to blush, feeling absurdly touched by Pippin’s simple declaration, and he tried to cover it up with questions. “And what of your mind, Pip? And your heart?”

But Pippin didn’t want to talk anymore. Merry tasted of apple tart and honey butter and wine, all mingled together with his own unique flavor that Pippin could never get enough of. He certainly didn’t want to stop now after only such a small taste. 

“My mind is only concerned with this…” and he kisses Merry again, slipping his hand up the side of Merry’s neck and gently tangling his fingers into the other hobbit’s fair curls. Whispering between kisses, Pippin added, “And you are my heart... completely.”

Merry could not reply to this; his mouth was far too occupied with savoring Pippin’s lips. Pippin kissed him slowly and insistently, and it wasn’t long before Merry had fully forgotten everything but the sweetness and heat of Pippin’s mouth. He let himself be lost in them. Pippin’s kisses were more intoxicating than the wine he had been drinking, and he soon was dizzy with desire.

Pippin pulled back suddenly, and Merry whimpered at the loss of those soft lips against his. “You look thirsty, Merry,” Pippin quipped with a cheeky grin. Blinking his eyes opened quickly, Merry could only stare at Pippin for a long moment until he found his voice.

“No Pippin, I most certainly am not thirsty. Not for wine, at any rate.” And Merry leaned into Pippin, trying to capture the young hobbit’s lips again. But Pippin was faster, leaning back with a shake of his head and tsking his tongue. Merry looked questioningly to the young Took as he grinned mischievously and reached for the bottle resting nearby in the grass.

“Oh, but I think you are.” Pippin began to open the buttons of his light summer shirt with one hand, nimble fingers making quick work of them. He shrugged the shirt off completely as Merry watched, befuddled, and when Pippin lay back on the blanket and poured a small puddle of wine into the dip of his belly button, Merry’s eyebrows shot straight up to his hairline.

“Care for a sip?” Pippin whispered with a shy grin. Shirtless and blushing, offering his body in a display of wanton innocence, it was all Merry could do to stop himself from ravaging the intoxicating youth laid out before him right then and there. He took in a slow breath, trying again to find his voice. Intoxicating indeed.

“Where in all of Middle Earth do you get your ideas?” Merry whispered, crawling over to Pippin and lapping at the presented refreshment. Pippin laughed breathlessly, Merry’s tongue tickling his sensitive flesh. Laughing himself, Merry nibbled around Pippin’s belly, and then pressed his mouth over the belly button completely, slurping up the last drops of wine.

Smacking his lips in satisfaction, Merry grinned up at Pippin’s flushed face. “A good year, that - or perhaps it’s just your belly button.” Laughing out loud, Pippin tried to carefully pour more wine, but he spilled a little over the side of his belly as it shook with his poorly suppressed mirth. Not a hobbit to miss such an opportunity, Merry leaned over Pippin again, dragging his tongue across the soft flesh to capture the escaped rivulet, following it back to the source. Pippin was giggling uncontrollably now, and Merry slurped the wine from his skin noisily, chuckling under his breath. 

“You know, if I ever wanted to drink away my misery, it would take a dreadfully long time this way.” They both laughed at this, and Merry gave Pippin’s belly a light kiss, studying the now purple skin. “Oi, your poor belly button. It’s sure to be stained for a week.”

Pippin leaned up on one elbow, gazing across his own skin. “Yes, I suppose so... but no one else will see it, so it doesn't really matter, does it? Besides,” and Pippin’s grin turned mischievous once again, “I wouldn’t mind staining your belly button myself.”

Merry’s eyes brightened at this, his breath catching in his throat excitedly. Before Pippin knew what had happened, Merry’s shirt was off, bracers hanging at his hips, and the older hobbit was lying back against the blanket, almost squirming in anticipation. Pippin kneeled up and held Merry’s hip with one steadying hand, dribbling the wine into his belly button from the bottle with the other one, laughing to himself at Merry’s enthusiasm. 

But unlike Merry’s playful slurpings, Pippin wanted to savor the taste of wine on his lover’s skin, and he closed his lips over Merry’s belly button, sucking slowly and swirling his tongue around in a lazy circle. Merry’s breathless moan told Pippin all he couldn’t see as his lips nuzzled over the soft belly in front of him; the rush of color staining Merry’s cheeks, his eyes fluttering closed at the pleasure tugging suddenly at his groin, Merry’s hands gripping at the blanket under him. Yes, a little wine after dinner had been a wonderful idea.

Pippin smiled to himself and laved his tongue around again, sneaking a hand in between himself and Merry to work the buttons open on Merry’s breeches. Merry didn’t realize what Pippin was doing, far too occupied with trying to catch his breath to notice. It wasn’t until Merry felt Pippin gently nip at the delicate flesh below his belly button, where his breeches should most certainly be, that he opened his eyes in shock, gaping down at the handsome lad who was contentedly kissing his way lower.

“Pippin! What if someone should see?” Merry looked around nervously, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. The grove they were picnicking in was quiet, but not cloistered, and as it was such a lovely night, it wouldn’t be unheard of for someone to come by on an evening stroll, catching the two hobbits in their state of undress.

But Pippin had his mind set, and when Pippin’s mind was set on something there was no dissuading the young Took. Peeking up to Merry through his lashes, he whispered with a twinkle in his bright green eyes, “Then I shall have to be quick. And you shall have to be as well.” Pippin opened his mouth just enough to let the head of Merry’s cock slip inside, and began to suck on it gently.

Dropping his head back to the blanket with a soft thump, Merry pressed one hand to his tightly pursed lips, willing himself not to cry out loud. The heat of Pippin’s mouth overwhelmed his senses, and as Pippin took Merry’s arousal deeper, stroking the underside rhythmically with his tongue, Merry had to bite his knuckles lest he shout. 

Pippin caressed eagerly at Merry’s gently thrusting hips, sliding his hands under his lover’s rump to grasp it as he swallowed in time to his squeezing. Merry thrashed his head from side to side on the blanket, denying the existence of the heat already building at the base of his spine, and he tangled his free hand into Pippin’s soft curls, clenching and unclenching his fingers reflexively. 

Breathing deeply, Pippin relaxed his jaw and took Merry into his mouth completely. The taste and the feel of Merry against his tongue were thrilling to Pippin, and he moaned over his lover as he sucked harder, swallowing again and again, eager for Merry’s release. Merry arched off of the blanket at the silky feel of Pippin’s throat against the head of his cock, and he couldn’t hold back Pippin’s name as it tore hoarsely from his throat, his whole body shuddering as he came. 

Pippin drew his mouth from Merry’s taut flesh, giving the head a final lick before climbing his way up Merry’s trembling body, shedding his breeches as he did so. Pippin looked down to Merry with dark and hazy eyes, his own body aching and ready for release. He gentled Merry’s hand from where it still lay across his mouth and kissed him deeply, wanting Merry to taste himself on his tongue.

Merry kissed Pippin eagerly, his body still flushed and his mind reeling from his release, wrapping his arms around his lover tightly. Pippin returned the embrace fervently, wedging his slim hips between Merry’s parted thighs, pressing his weight into Merry with a deep moan. He couldn’t hold back his gasp when his arousal pushed against Merry’s warm flesh, the friction sending a shiver through his thighs, making him ache even more.

Panting in between kisses as Pippin began to rock slowly, Merry managed to gasp, “Pip, sweeting... we should go home... finish this proper...” But once again, Pippin’s mind was set, and even as he tried to argue with Pippin, Merry knew there would be no changing it. Pippin’s supple body pressed down, fitting into Merry’s arms as if he had been made for them, and Merry admitted that at that moment he didn’t want Pippin to change his mind either.

“No one can see us.” Pippin whispered heatedly against Merry’s kiss-swollen lips, darting his tongue out to taste them impatiently. He ached all over for Merry now, and each taste of his lover’s mouth was a sweet torture, rushing him closer to his release. The last thing Pippin wanted to do was to get dressed and walk all the way home.

Gasping into Pippin’s mouth as Pippin slowly thrust his hips, Merry sighed brokenly, his eyes fluttering closed once again. “Oh, I couldn't deny you...” Merry whispered, then took Pippin’s mouth with his own and kissed him deeply, his admission making him swell under Pippin’s slender body as they moved together. 

Merry’s thighs encircled Pippin’s waist, and Pippin lay across him fully, sliding his hands up under Merry’s shoulders. He gripped them surprisingly tight as he rolled his hips, moaning softly into his lover’s mouth with each thrust. Falling into a familiar rhythm, slow and deep and as old as the trees around them, Merry and Pippin matched each kiss and caress as they moved together in the encompassing darkness.

Breathlessly pulling his lips away from Merry’s, Pippin trailed soft wet kisses across his lover’s jaw, burying his face into the crook of Merry’s neck, trying to muffle his passionate cries against Merry’s flushed skin. Merry tried as well, nuzzling his nose into Pippin’s silky curls, but it was no good. Pippin came calling Merry’s name, and as the warmth of Pippin’s release spread over both their bellies, Merry cried out, coming again. 

The two hobbits lay still for many long moments, arms and legs entangled in sated bliss. Merry slowly nuzzled the side of Pippin’s flushed cheek, and Pippin hummed happily, content to simply be where he was. They whispered sweet words of endearment that only the other could hear, smiling and exchanging lazy kisses as they touched one another gently, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

Shifting slightly so they both lay on their sides, Merry took a napkin from the picnic basket, cleaning them up as best he could with a slightly furrowed brow. “And now we will have to go home and have a bath, I’m afraid.” Merry said softly, wadding up the cloth and tossing it back into the basket. 

Pippin shook his head at this, a smile tugging at his lips. “Must you grumble so? We have this soft blanket beneath us, the starry sky above, and naught to do but enjoy them both.”

Trying not to smile at Pippin’s astute observation, Merry pulled the sweet lad closer to him, kissing him softly. “I’d enjoy you over the stars or this blanket any day.”

Pippin laughed at this, giving Merry a naughty smile. “You _did_ just enjoy me over this blanket.”

“Pippin!” But even as he said it, Merry laughed, making Pippin laugh more. The two hobbits pulled each other closer, kissing and chuckling against one another's mouths, and they decided that enjoying each other over the soft blanket and the starry sky was a good idea indeed.

~fin~


End file.
